Lotte's Adventure into Love
by Rin Yahto
Summary: Just a little one shot I had in my mind after binging most of the Little Witch Episodes. Follow Lotte and Akko as a little training mishap results in their relationship changing forever. Will they remain friends, or will new feelings come to light for the two. Find out in this story.


Lotte Yanson was a lot of things in the Luna Nova witch's academy. She was a bit shy, soft spoken, often times even seemingly not there. Despite all that though, even she would've never guessed that she could find interest in another of the same gender as her. That's right, the glasses wearing freckled girl was into other women. How she found this out was quite the unexpected ordeal for her. It all started like this.

* * *

"Tia Freyle!" Shouted fellow witch, Atsuko Kagari.

The girl was trying to practice her flight magic, but once again it turned up completely fruitless, dampening the usually exited witch's mood. Lotte was there, offering her friendly advice on the matter to hopefully help Akko learn to achieve flight.

"Don't worry Akko, I'm sure that one day you will be able to get it." The girl chuckled nervously.

"But I wanna be able to fly now! I gotta become like Chariot one day!"

Sure Akko was loud and even sometimes annoying, but Lotte was still happy she had the girl as a good friend of hers. She was appreciative of her more than she would sometimes let on, especially since the young witch would help her with something important, even if it wasn't necessary. That being said, she did hate how Akko was impulsive and would just jump into a situation without even thinking about it. Yet despite that, the orange haired witchling also admired how Akko stuck to something when she put her mind to it.

"Well, you know what professor Ursula tells you-"

"Patience is a virtue, I know that Lotte, but I can't wait. I wanna fly now!" Akko responded with renewed confidence. "Tia Freyle!"

This time when she tried to take off she jumped towards Lotte, but lost her balance during mid jump. The finnish girl went wide eyed and tried to step out of the way, but her body didn't seem to respond for some reason, so the collision was inevitable. She yelped when she felt Akko land on her, forcing the two girls to tumble around on the ground a bit. The two of them groaned a bit as they felt a few bruises, but Lotte was feeling a bit more than a few aches. She slowly opened her eyes and felt a strange weight on her chest. She looked down and her face practically turned red when she saw that her friend's head was currently buried against her small chest.

"A-A-Akko! P-p-please move!" Lotte cried out to her adventurous friend.

"Hmm? Whasch wrong?" The brunette witch's voice was muffled by her friend's clothes.

She then yelped once again as she felt her friends squirming rub against her small chest, making her feel odd feelings inside. So in a sudden burst of emotions, she rose up from her lying position, pushing Akko off of her and quickly ran off, back towards the school. This left Akko sitting there in the field completely bewildered to her friends sudden outburst.

"What the heck just happened?" Akko asked to herself, slowly getting back up and grabbing her broom to pursuit her friend.

* * *

And that brings us to now, with Lotte walking quickly through the hallways, completely red faced and trying to come to terms with her own new, strange feelings. Not many of the other students paid her much attention if any at all, although some would drop their conversations to see the blushing girl. Others would actually try to ask her what was making her act this way, but in her state of disarray, she just brushed them off and continued right on her way, not even sure where she herself was headed at the very moment. Though after several moments of the silent fast walking away from anybody in her way, she began to deliberate the situation with her.

" _What the heck was that? Why did I act that way when Akko landed on me, with her face in my… AH! Stop it!" Lotte thought to herself._

"Um, Lotte?" A nervously calm voice asked.

The witch from Finland stopped in her tracks and turned to see Professor Ursula, a kind hearted woman who often times gave Akko private lessons to hopefully improve the girls usage of magic. The woman had long blue hair that she often tied off to the side as well as red eyes she hid behind a pair of glasses. Despite seeming so nervous and even sometimes clumsy, Ursula was usually a good source of help on matters of magic or even just typical day to day matters.

"O-oh Professor Ursula. I'm sorry I didn't notice you, my mind was just somewhere else." She said in acknowledgment to her teacher.

"I see, would you like to talk about it over a cup of tea?" Ursula offered her a hand, smiling innocently at her.

"I think I could use some."

So, Lotte took her hand and the teacher lead the way back to her personal room at the school. Although she wasn't letting it on, she had already suspected what may be plaguing young Lotte. She was a teenager after all, and there is a time in life where teens go through that awkward phase of discovering who they were and learning what love was. After all, it was at Luna Nova where she herself had discovered what the magic of love was capable of under her real identity, Chariot du Nord.

* * *

Elsewhere, Akko was actually looking for her roomate, trying to figure out what made her run off in such a hurry. Usually the only things that could make her run off like that was either the release of a new issue of her favorite novel, a potential message from other fans of the book, or her forgetting something important. The last one was a rarity if ever happening at all, the latest issue just recently came out, and she only really talked with fellow fans at night, so young miss Kagari had to wonder just what caused the reaction this time. So, the unofficial leader of the group went on a search of the usual spots Lotte hung out at. She started her search for the orange haired girl in the library, where she usually studied or read up on her novel.

"If I were Lotte, where would I be in the library?" Akko had her eyes closed with a hand to her chin, humming a bit as she tried to come to a conclusion. "I got it!"

The brunette witch got shushed by several of the library patrons, the mouse like girl yelping and whispering out a quick apology. She then began to walk through the library of the academy, gasping in awe and amazement. The library was expansive, hundreds of shelves lined with books and tomes containing the spells and exploits of witch's long passed. Should one try to dedicate their life to unraveling the stories contained within each of the books, they'd be spending several lifetimes reading each and every one of them and wouldn't even be close to scratching the surface of the amount of books. While Akko wanted to try searching for a book explaining Chariot and the work she had done as a witch in her prime, the more important objective right now was finding her friend.

Unfortunately, Akko's impatience was already betraying her after only five minutes worth of searching. It certainly didn't help with the fact that all the rows worth of books all started to look the same to her. She groaned in frustration as she was already thinking of moving onto the next hiding spot, but when she heard some noises from the next row over, she began to creep over towards it. Akko didn't peek around the corner to see who it was, feeling overly confident in who it was, so without warning she jumped out and landed right on the witch who was sorting through the books.

"I gotcha Lotte!" She yelled out in joy as she had caught somebody.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The person yelled out, enraged at being suddenly jumped by Akko.

The brunette witch opened her eyes and saw an enraged Amanda O'neil beneath her. The taller girl's red and yellow hair looked like it was practically on fire now with fury towards the red eyed witch girl. Akko quickly got off before her capturee could do some spell to turn her into a mouse of something. She rubbed the back of her head and had her eyes closed as she chuckled very nervously. Amanda got up and brushed the dust off herself as she glared at Akko.

"Mind explaining why you jumped me out of nowhere?" She asked, still a bit mad at the usually harmless girl.

"Oh, about that. Well you see, I was looking for Lotte since she ran off while I was broom training." Akko was bowing her head towards her, trying to show that she was sorry for jumping on her.

"Lotte ran off? I may not know the girl, but even that's strange for her." Amanda seemed oddly intrigued by the way the finnish girl she had reacted.

"Yeah, but she only ran after I ended up falling on her when I tried to take off."

"Let me guess, didn't go so well?"

"Unfortunately, but the weird part is that I've fallen on her before and she never ran off like that."

Amanda sat up to that last comment, wondering how someone so seemingly dedicated to being a witch could screw up so much as she did. What was more baffling was how others could keep supporting her despite how often she would fail even at the simplest of tasks. She sighed as she reclined back against one of the bookcases, kicking her feet up on another shelf.

"Well, if this has happened before, then what was different about this time?" The red head showed little interest in the matter, but figured she should help her out anyways.

"Hmm, I guess when I fell, my head was in her chest." Akko explained it so casually, it made the one listening to her wonder just how clueless she could've been.

"Uh, Akko? You do know why she ran now, don't you?"

"Nope, not really. I'm kind of lost actually."

Amanda face palmed at that and just stared blankly at Akko. "She ran off because you ended up motorboating her with whatever chest she's got."

Akko then gasped loudly as the realization hit her about as subtle as a truck full of bricks falling on somebody. Once again, miss O'neil rolled her eyes at that as she placed a book over her face, trying to conk out and fall asleep. Meanwhile, the tryhard witch was collectively freaking out over what she had done to her friend. She began to wonder what she was going to do to apologize to Lotte when a sudden realization hit her. She had enjoyed the feeling of her face against Lotte's chest.

"Wh-what does this mean…" Akko murmured to herself.

* * *

Back with Lotte and Ursula, the two of them were just then entering the teacher's private room, being greeted by her familiar, a white owl with a four pointed star on its chest. It cawed loudly at the two, saying welcome in bird speak, which thankfully both witch's understood. The elder witch rubbed the creatures head and smiled as it cooed quietly in response. Lotte shyly waved at it and walked over to the table her teacher kept and sat down in front of it, ready to get down to business right away. Ursula whispered to the bird and it flew off to prepare the tea as she joined Lotte at the table.

"Now please, miss Yanson, tell me what seems to be the matter?" The professor asked in interest of her student.

"I-i'm not sure if it's okay for me to be talking about something like this with a teacher." She blushed as she looked away.

"Nonsense. Just because i'm an instructor here doesn't mean that I can't hear out a young witch's problems."

"Well, okay I guess. You see, it started like this."

And so, Lotte began to tell Professor Ursula all about the broom training incident with Akko, starting from the beginning of things. She spoke about how Akko had proposed that maybe she could learn how to fly if she watched really closely at how Lotte had done it. She watched where her hands were placed, where she sat on the broom, even the tone of voice she used when she cast the flying spell. Akko then tried to replicate it, but after several failed attempts, she tried jumping as she said the spell, and it ended how we already know.

"I see now. You were surprised by where her head landed on you, rather than her ending up on top of you, right?" Ursula asked, trying to get her facts straight about the situation.

"That's right." Lotte took a slow sip of her tea and sighed. "I don't really know why it bothered me though. And… it strangely felt good…"

"Oh! And here I thought you were having some sort of magical issue."

"Professor Ursula! This is a serious issue!"

"Your right, your right. I'm sorry. Please, continue Lotte." The professor apologize even though it still felt like a rather small issue.

"Anyways, what does it mean if I… liked having my chest played with?" Lotte was worried it may be something that could impact her career as a witch.

"Well, for one, it's a sign that you're maturing into a woman. And secondly, and this one is purely theory right now, maybe you have something for Akko?"

"WHAT!?" Ursula winced from how loud the girl was and nearly spilled her tea on herself. "Y-y-you mean I might… like-like her?"

"Well it is quite the possibility as of right now, but I can't say for certain."

Lotte whined from that and began to think about what she had said. Sure she had seen Akko as a good friend and even at times somebody she could talk with about serious stuff, but she wasn't sure if she could think of her as a girlfriend. She thought about how Akko always did her hair up in its high ponytail, how her red eyes always seemed to beam with joy when she was excited and especially how she would be dedicated to a cause that she enjoyed. Lotte began to smile as she began to recall the adventures she had gone on with the girl in her hunt for the seven words.

"Akko is… somebody special." The finnish witch admitted, smiling a little. "She's impulsive and rash, but she's determined and passionate too. When she sets her mind on something, there's nobody that can stop her."

"So, have you come to terms with yourself miss Yanson?" Ursula placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I think I have. I guess… I do have feelings for Akko."

"Then tell her how you feel, how you really feel."

"W-what!? So soon!? Th-there's no way I could do that!"

"Lotte, it's not healthy if you hide your feelings for somebody like that. So please, at least tell Akko how you feel, if not for her then for your sake."

"I... okay…"

Lotte got up and left the office, heading back to her dorm room to confront Akko with her feelings for her. Ursula removed her glasses for a moment and took a deep breath as she looked towards the door to the room. She rose from her chair and headed over to her personal bookcase in the other side of the room. Pulling a red spined book from it, she placed a hand on its cover, admiring the golden accents on it with swirls like emulating wind blowing by. She opened the book and flipped through the pages quickly before settling on a page dating back to 20 years ago. The professor smiled as she read off the pages, admiring her own little tale of how she herself discovered love when she was young.

* * *

Atsuko was heading back to her dorm after Amanda had to explain in great detail just what she had ended up doing to Lotte. It was honestly a surprise that Amanda didn't hit Akko over the head with how dense she was at times. Thankfully though, she didn't lose her patience and Akko understood her own self a bit better now thanks to the explanations. So that brings us to now, with Akko heading back to her room in hopes of confronting Lotte with the hopes of being able to tell her about her real feelings that she just realized. She had feelings for the finnish witch, and unbeknownst to her the girl had feelings for her as well.

" _I hope she's there right now, I don't think I'll be able to contain myself." Akko thought to herself. "Come on me, it's not that hard! I just gotta tell the roommate that I've known for a few month's that I love her… yeah, easy."_

The brunette witch quietly whined to herself with her wand clutched tightly in her hand as she continued her march to the dorm. Her face had a look of determination, which made those she passed by give her questioning looks of what she was so focused on. But Akko refused to let anything stop her on her march towards destiny. She entered the hallway containing her room and quickly made a mad dash for the place she and her roomates resigned in. Once she reached the door, she tried to open it up, but found herself hesitating to do so. Despite how much she was trying to force herself to open it, her body wouldn't listen to her.

" _You have to do this Akko! Do it now or else you'll never know how Lotte feels for you!" She yelled at herself in her thoughts._

Reaffirming herself, the brunette witch pushed forward through the door and quickly looked up as she narrowly avoided falling once again. When she did look up, she saw Lotte at the desk, currently reading a book on communicating with stronger spirits. Thinking that her presence hadn't been detected yet, she slowly closed the door, but as it clicked shut, the ginger haired witch turned to see her, blushing immediately. She got up from her seat and gulped as she approached Akko.

"Oh, A-akko. I was waiting for you." Lotte was having trying to shake her nervousness, but was less than successful.

"You were? I was actually looking for you too." A blush was adorning the bombastic witch's face now.

"Really!? I mean, really now?"

"Yeah. I actually wanted to talk with you about something."

Lotte's blush then grew even darker from that and she nodded as she took a seat on Akko's half of the bunk, the owner of said half quickly joining right next to her. She could see her friend was blushing as well, making her wonder if the subject on her mind was also what was bugging Akko. But silence was gonna get them nowhere, so Atsuko took the initiative and spoke up first.

"I'm sorry about earlier!" Akko yelled out despite how close they were.

Lotte yelped and winced from her yelling.

"I-it's fine, you didn't hurt me or anything."

"Not that, I mean i'm sorry that I accidentally motorboated you."

"Eh!? W-who told you about that word?"

Akko looked at her questionably, as though she didn't already know what she was talking about.

"Oh, Amanda told me. I told her about the incident and she told me that's what I did to you."

"W-well… i'm not mad about what you did…" Lotte mumbled.

"Huh? I couldn't hear that."

"I said i'm not mad about what you did…"

"Come on Lotte, speak up, I can barely hear you."

"I said I'm not mad about what you did! I enjoyed it actually!"

The finnish witch girl yelled out so suddenly that Akko nearly fell off the bed from the sudden volume increase. Even Lotte reeled back from how loud she was, surprising the soft spoken woman as she placed a hand over her mouth. She leaned over the red eyed witch and saw how her eyes practically swirled as she was recovering from the outburst.

"Wait, you actually enjoyed it?" Akko looked like she was wagging a tail, if she actually had one that is.

"Um… yes. I did enjoy it quite a bit, but I think I enjoyed it so much because it was actually you." Lotte admitted to the girl.

"Well, i'm glad you enjoyed it Lotte… to tell the truth, it kind of felt right. What I did I mean."

"Really?" Lotte smiled at Akko and scooted a bit closer to her. "I talked with professor Ursula about what happened, and she said that I might be in love with you. Crazy, right?"

"Love? Love…." Akko blushed deeply from that and inched closer to her friend. "M-maybe not…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Akko took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she stared intently at Lotte. "Lotte, I really admire you. Your great at magic, your skill with talking with spirits is amazing, and no matter how many times I screw up, you always support me. I know i'm not the best witch ever, but i'm glad that I have you as a close friend, and maybe even… something more…"

Lotte was in a deeply shocked state at what Akko had confessed to her, but she felt compelled to admit how she had felt in return.

"Atsuko Kagari, I admire you for your determination and your good heart. Where most people would run or give up, you keep on trying because you have a dream. And no matter how hard you have to work, you just keep on going and try to achieve it, not letting anybody stop you. I'm the one who's lucky to have you as a friend."

Both Lotte and Akko were blushing like crazy from having just admitted their feelings to one another, their gazes locking onto one another and their eyes refusing to look away from the other. They looked at each other with deep intent, getting closer to one another till their foreheads touched and they could feel the breath of the other. Yet their gaze didn't break for even a moment, taking in every little movement of the other. Their hands moved together til their fingers were entwined and their palms clasped against each other.

"Lotte… I think I love you." Akko admitted, whispering it since they were so close.

"I think… I love you too, Akko." Lotte admitted in return, whispering as well.

The two stayed close to one another, feeling the glow of the setting sun casting over their little moment in heaven. The door opened for a moment but immediately closed back, whoever it were not wanting to interrupt the two lovebirds. They smiled at once another and rubbed their heads together as their hands stayed clasped together. Even as the sun set over the two of them, their moment wouldn't be ruined as the magic of Love was running proudly and strong through the walls of Luna Nova.

* * *

 **And finished. This is my first try at writing anything Little Witch Academia, so opinions would be appreciated, but please keep all opinions either religious, unhelpful, or simply plain rude to yourselves. Note, this isn't my OTP, it's just a little idea I had when I was bored the other day, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. I really enjoyed how this turned out, and I hope I portray my waifu, Lotte, well. Anyways, if you want me to write more Little Witch, just message me a PM.**

 **Rin Yahto, signing off.**


End file.
